Talk:ReDead
I read somewhere that ReDead aren't re-animated corpses at all; they're beings of pure magic. Don't suppose anyone has heard anything similar? I'm pretty sure I read it in a game.... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:48, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, Melee is non-canon. So do we add it in the main article as a side-note or at the end as trivia? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:28, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Mourning Maybe their mourning them by eating them, thus ridding them of the body. Like cremation. No way considered canon, just a thought. :3 ~Orangenelly 0_0 Totally. I first saw them in melee when I was seven, I remember thinking "What the heck is this?" well, I got my answer...~Orangenelly Moved Talk Page It says that on the page. They really don't look like normal ReDeads.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 00:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I support that mentality Oni Link 07:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Just like Dark Interlopers which was a much nicer name then just interlopers Oni Link 22:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but I hate to admit it. ReDead Knight is a cool name, though. I'm going to try and find out where that came from, if I can.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia says ReDead Knight. But they probably got that somewhere as well.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 23:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Probably from us. Wikis are bad sources to use. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) The official TP website doesn't even have information on most of the enemies, and the ReDeads are one of those.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 23:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I wish I posted this in the message above, so I can't find information on their name, I guess there's no reason to keep them separate.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 23:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) So should this conversation be moved somewhere or just removed? You know the whole no talk on redirect? Oni Link 17:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) OoT/MM strategy Recently, I saw a video on Youtube that demonstrated a technique in getting past (or within striking distance of) Redeads. Basically, the player had Link walk rather than run, and avoided z-targeting them or making any sudden movements. The Redeads apparently didn't notice the player, even when walked in front of or touched. When any other actions were made, the Redeads immediately reacted. I haven't been able to confirm, as I don't have access to any Zelda games right now, so could someone please do that for me? Note that the game was the original OoT, though it was not clear which version. Naxios10 (talk) 06:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I tested it in MM and they act like you said, except that they don't care if you Z target them, as long as you keep moving slow and don't draw a weapon. Since you did see video evidence for OoT I went ahead and added it (the version I tested where Z targeting does nothing) to the OoT section (the MM section just says they are like they are in OoT and talks about new characteristics). OoT confirmation would be great if someone can do that (my cartridge is with a friend at the moment), but it seems more than likely that they act the same. If there are any objections to having that info in the article like that just say so.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) TP Name Source I was wondering what our source was for the names of the TP ReDeads, as well as TP enemies in general (there's no Fairy to ID them or figurines or anything). The original Japanese name for these guys is apparently Gibdo, which makes much more sense. The TP Dodongos are another oddly applied name given that all the other Dodongos have a Triceratops-like cranial thing. Maybe this is just the same kind of official translation silliness we're used to, but I'm wondering if maybe the names are coming from some odd guide or something that would warrant an in-article note that the names are questionable.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Forest Temple? I don't remember seeing any ReDeads in the Forest Temple, like it says in the page. It may be because I have the 3DS version, but can somebody confirm this? It's like a birthday party, with everyone trying to kill me! (talk) 23:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Off the top of my head I can recall one in the room you fall into after the twisty corridor. You have to defeat it to get out. Either that or it's a floor master and there's a ReDead in a similar room just down the hallway. Oni Link 00:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember it. I'll go check Youtube. It's like a birthday party, with everyone trying to kill me! (talk) 00:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't find it in the video, but it does sound very familiar now that I think of it, so let's keep it for now. It's like a birthday party, with everyone trying to kill me! (talk) 01:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Are you talking about in Master Quest? Because I am almost positive there are no ReDeads in the original version. The thing in the hole after the twisty tunnel (in the room where the Wallmaster) is a Bubble. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I could easily be thinking about Master Quest. I've played through both so many times they've blurred together in places in my mind Oni Link 15:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) New category I think there should be a 'Undead' category, listing ReDeads, Stal enemies, Stallord, Gibdoes, etc. Any thoughts? AWWW YEA! (talk) 19:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) What Model rip I have a link from models resources that is of attention. https://www.models-resource.com/nintendo_switch/hyrulewarriorsdefinitiveedition/model/25576/ The redead knight should be separated from the Gibdo and have its weapon in hand. Hope this model will turn out cool.--Macdawg (talk) 22:01, October 9, 2018 (UTC) I got a screenshot from my Twitter account, and here is the link to try and rip it from. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dq3dKM2VsAAQKHr.jpg Have at it!--Macdawg (talk) 21:54, October 31, 2018 (UTC)